Increasingly, vehicles are manufactured with cellular voice and data network radio devices and an external antenna to facilitate a connection to a network. These vehicles referred to as connected vehicles that have their own subscriber identification modules (SIMs) that facilitate connection to the cellular network. In particular, the SIMs, when activated, allow the connected vehicle to connect to a cellular data network via a cellular protocol (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Evolution-Data Optimized (EDVO), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc.) which may be used for navigation, multimedia streaming, Internet browsing, etc. via a display on an infotainment head unit located in the vehicle. However, many connected vehicle owners do not activate the SIM in their connected vehicle.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.